In ink jet-type liquid ejecting apparatuses, in order to improve the fixation of the ink to a medium, techniques for ejecting a pre-treatment liquid which includes reactive components such as an aggregating agent and an ink using a liquid ejecting head and landing the ink on the medium after landing the pre-treatment liquid so as to react the pre-treatment liquid and the ink on the surface of the medium have been developed. For example, since the ink jet head in PTL 1 is provided with nozzle rows which eject the pre-treatment liquid (reaction liquid) on the upstream side of the nozzle rows which eject ink in the transport direction of the medium, it is possible to land ink on the medium after first landing the pre-treatment liquid.